


teddy bear

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Repost From Another Account, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: V returns to his basement dwelling room to find Nightmare lonely.--repost





	teddy bear

The basement room is quiet when V finally manages to escape from the half demons upstairs. They'd been rowdy all day, insatiable, and V's body ached from the numerous rounds he'd had between the twins and Nero. His muscles twinged with each movement, his nerves oversensitive and the way his shirt brushed his nipples made him gasp each step. He'd lost count of how many rounds he had taken with them - he remembered at least five before they had all blurred together. He heaved a sigh and pushed the door open to his own room, stepping inside, shutting it and leaning on the wood with a sigh of relief.

His room was dark, just how he liked it; a curtain of shadows that cut the world off for the small time he allowed himself away from the people he lived with.

V needed a shower if how sticky his thighs felt under his bottoms was anything to go by; the slightly wet stickiness in his boxers was increasingly unpleasant as the seconds ticked by. He willed his legs to move him, to carry him the seven steps to the right to the small bathroom his basement room housed but they had long turned gelatanious - he wasn't even sure how they had managed to support his weight down the stairs.

They shook massively and V felt himself finally slide down the door. He hit the ground with a soft thump, one that made him wince and his at the jarring pain in his hips and ass, and sighed. Sleeping on the floor was never something V enjoyed yet it was something he was mildly accostomed too when the Spardas were too provocative. Usually one of them, most commonly Nero, would carry him downstairs and at least put him to bed but tonight they were more than preoccupied.

V chuckled and wondered how nice it would be to have a seeming never ending libido; as much as he enjoy exploring his sexuality, his kinks and likes, he'd often have to break and rest, whimper his safe word and collapse away from the trembling mass of bodies that were slick and sticky and filthy.

He smiled softly and went to lie down and curl up when movement caught his eye.

V turned his head to blink in the direction of his bed and watched as Nightmare sat up. He was much smaller than his usual form, likely not much taller than V himself. V quirked an eyebrow and scanned his eyes over the scene.

Shadow was at the foot of the bed, not even awakened by the sound of V returning. Griffon was watching from the far side of the room, by the small window he had insisted on having so Griffon could leave and return to the room as he so pleased. It was just large enough, just enough room between where the basement began and the ground met the foundation. Griffon ruffled his feather.

"About time you're back, darling," it was a snide remark at the much too loud dirty talk V had endured and he blushed. "Dumbo over there's been crying all evening."

V turned his attention back to Nightmare and couldn't help the gentle smile that slipped across his face. He could see the white teddy bear, prominent against Nightmare's black bulk, held against his chest. His smile got bigger.

Nightmare was fused with V and it was all the demon knew; V heard enough of his thoughts in his own mind to know that all Nightmare knew was the need and urge to protect V, a bond that Nightmare cherished and upheld with the highest respect he could. V felt deep in his soul an aching loneliness, curling around his own feelings and held his arms out as much as he could. The teddy bear had been a small gift, something for Nightmare to hold when V wasn't around and it made V's heart sour to see it being put to use.

Nightmare stumbled in his rush to stand, walking over with heavy, thumping steps and picked V up with ease and a tenderness he only knew in Nightmare's hands. He was lifted and help in an almost bridal hold and V allowed himself to curl up against his chest; it felt dark, as though the shadows of hell itself resided in the demon and were grabbing at V, pulling him in.

It was something V had long ago learnt to find comfort in.

Nightmare returned them to the bed where V found himself at the mercy of rough hands removing his shirt and he grunted. The gnarled skin of the demon brushed over welts, scratches and forming bruises and he couldn't stop the way he flinched back. Nightmare made a noise, something sad that broke V's heart and he frowned. "I'm sorry, my sweet, I'm just quite more sensitive than usual tonight."

He reached out and placed his hand over Nightmare's, a soft smile on his face before he pulled away. Nightmare leaned down and V pressed a line of soft kisses to the rough skin of Nightmare's mouth that tugged on the skin of his lips. He leaned back and removed his own shirt and somehow managed to get his bottoms off. He took a moment, letting the cool air of the basement wrap around his skin, letting exhaustion dull his senses before he reached out again.

Nightmare lifted him once more into his arms and V leaned up. Delicately, he wiped the seeping liquid from Nightmare's eye and pressed a kiss by the side of the large purple glow. "Don't cry, baby boy, I'm here now." 

V stretched his knotting muscles once more before he curled up tight against Nightmare's chest.

Nightmare turned away from the bed and V watched over his shoulder as Shadow sleepily looked up. She stretched and yawned before spreading out, taking as much of the bed as she could. V smiled as Nightmare's growing form blocked the sight from him.

In a routine all too familiar, V gripped to Nightmare as he stopped growing; still not his full height but his chest big enough for V to use as a mattress. Slowly but surely, Nightmare sat down on the floor and then laid down, bit by bit to ensure V didn't fall or slip from his chest.

Once they were fully down, Nightmare's hand lifted and covered V, large enough with enough demon heat to act as a blanket and V closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

Nightmare held him as he did the teddy bear; gentle, lovingly, and with care.

Somewhere in his soul, the twinge of loneliness was gone; in its place was something bright, sparkling, something V knew was akin to love.

"Goodnight, my sweet... I've got you, I've got you my baby boy."

Nightmare's already humming heart - much faster than V's human heart beat - sped up, becoming a comfortable rhythm under V's ear that helped lull him the rest of the way to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
